movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to The Lost World
Back to The Lost World is a 2019 film which is about a traveling group named TBA plunges into a prehistoric wilderness to discover and bring back one of the most popular extinct animals has ever known, and gives them a second chance to live in the 21st century. Plot Part 1 2 years after WWI, there is a man tires to prove there are prehistoric creatures in the Amazon Rain Forest. He travels with his college, a financier, a hunter and a journalist to discover The Lost World. During their journey disaster strikes and their hot air balloon crashes in the uncharted Amazon jungle, where they end up on the prehistoric plateau. While they were trapped in the plateau, they must put their trust in a jungle girl to save them from the dangerous predators that inhabit it. Maple-White Land Part 2 4 months after the events of the first film, the explorers discover there are German soldiers (from the war) in the plateau. They are looking for the Flying Dutchmen and take it over to rule the world and resurrect the German soldiers. But the Flying Dutchmen plans to unleash zombies from the plateau’s Lake Victoria sized lake and take over the world. Part 3 3 months after the events of the first film, the explorers discover there are German soldiers (from the war) in the plateau. They are looking for the Flying Dutchmen and take it over to rule the world and resurrect the German soldiers. But the Flying Dutchmen plans to unleash zombies from the plateau’s Lake Victoria sized lake and take over the world. Part 4 2 months after the events of the least film, the explorers have one chance to go home and escape the plateau. The found a cave in an extinct volcano, that would lead to the sea level of the world. But in the way there is a roman-like empire ruled by Lizard-Men. When they try, there is a powerful and deadly dragon inside extinct volcano... Characters Professor George Edward Challenger — The leader of the expedition, who hopes to prove his claims to the skeptical London Zoological Society. Professor Arthur Summerlee — The elderly member of the band and a colleague to George Challenger, who initially does not believe Challenger's claims about a lost world. Although, he is killed by Captain Decken. Marguerite Krux — The selfish financier of the expedition who goes along for her own reasons. Lord John Richard Roxton — The nobleman with vast hunting experience, who accidentally killed his brother while trying to save him from an aggressive boar. He was a soldier in the Burma war. He serves as protector of the group. Edward "Ned" T. Malone — An American newspaper reporter, hoping to make a name for himself and impress his girl back home, if he survives the ordeal. Veronica Layton - A jungle girl, whose parents disappeared eleven years prior to the film. She befriends with the group and she is Ned’s love interest. Introduced in part 1 Gomez (played by Benicio del Toro) - brother to a slave master (Roxton killed during the war). He is the second antagonist in the film. He lived in an Amazon village 15 miles away from the Plateau and helps the group to travel to it, only to get close to kill Roxton. He is a hot-air balloon driver. Manuel (played by Kevin J. O'Connor) - Gomez’s friend and sidekick. He is greedy, cowardly, and selfish. Zambo (played by Djimon Hounsou) - South American guide, he helps the group to get on top of the plateau, he gets killed by a man-sized scorpion in a cave. Gladys Hungerton (played by Keira Knightley) - Edward Malone's love interest, but she has no interest in him. So to prove his love for her, he came along to Challenger’s adventure. McArdle (played by J.K. Simmons) - Edward's aggressive editor. Stormella (played by TBA) Ridley the Penguin (played by TBA) Stormella's Wolves (played by TBA) Introduced in part 2 Kapitän Abner Vogel – He is the second antagonist in part 2. After the war, he travelled across the Plateau (in a huge Zeppelin) with his soldiers to take over the Flying Dutchman and use it to rule the world. Captain Willem van der Decken – he is the main antagonist in part 2. He is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, he has taken souls across Plateau. Assai - she is the leader of the natives and good friends with Veronica. Years ago her natives once ruled an empire, but the lizard men taken over the empire. The Black Forest Wolves (played by TBA) Introduced in part 3 Tribune – he is the leader of a race of lizard men empire. He is the second antagonist in part 3. Abigail Layton – Veronica’s mother. She was the Plateau's protector soon after her disappearance. She became the ruler of Plateau and the prisoner of the lizard people. She was burned half alive due to the dragon. The Zanga – he is the cannibal campaign in the Lizard Men’s Gladiator games. He eats the losers in the gladiator games. The Giants - A race of large humanoids of three appeared in the second episode where they attacked Kong and Ann, Kong managed to kill 2 of them whilst the remaining four fled. beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vorpal Sword. They use the same model as the Giants from Hellboy 2019. Gummy Bears Bigfoot (played by TBA) Stinktooth (played by TBA) Introduced in part 4 Gomez, brother to a slavemaster Roxton killed Manuel, Gomez's friend Zambo, South American black guide Gladys Hungerton, Edward Malone's selfish love interest Jessie Challenger, Challenger's wife Maple White, a deceased explorer who discovered the lost world The Accala Indians, the natives of the lost world Ape-men, vicious ape-like creatures who live on the lost world Plateau Animals * * * * * * * * * Great Jaggi * Great Wroggi * * Mosasaurus Velociraptor Dromaeosaurus Ceratosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Great Baggi * * Edmontonia * Arzuros * Crimson Qurupeco * * Styracosaurus * Lernaean Hydra- the terrority antagonist in the part 3 and Tribune’s secret weapon. It flies around the Plateau once every 5 years. It is responsible for Veronica’s father’s death. It hides in clouds to make its prey think its thunder storm. * Corythosaurus * - .They soon leave the ship in search of animals they can use to win the bet. Left alone on the ship, Nami and Usopp learn why the island is called Little Garden. It is called Little Garden because of those who inhabit it. They are terrified when Brogy, another giant, shows up and decapitates a tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to bring them home with him, much to their alarm, under the impression he wants to eat them. * - .The scene of Dorry beheading the dinosaur is implied but not shown directly. * * Acrocanthosaurus - in all films a Acro is an character and Tribune’s secret weapon. It flies around the Plateau once every 5 years. It is responsible for Veronica’s father’s death. Blatantly shows Giants beheading dinosaurs. * Sauropelta - in all films a Sauropelta is an character. Blatantly shows Giants beheading dinosaurs. ** * Baryonyx - .The scene of Giant beheading the dinosaur is changed so that the audience is looking at its reflection in the water. They use the same model as the Baryonyx from Jurassc World: Fallen Kingdom. * Irritator * Gastonia (dinosaur) * Parasaurolophus * Albertosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Suchomimus * Allosaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Oxalaia * Pterodactylus * Plesiosaurus * Ichthyosaurus * Dimorphodon * Megaloceros * Glyptodon * Dryopithecus * Pithecanthropus * Toxodon * Phorusrhacos * * Terror Bird (Titanis) Other creatures on the Plateau Ixodes maloni, a species of blood-sucking tick; named after Malone, the first to be bitten by one. Moths; some large specimens were seen flying around the expedition's campfire. A 50-foot-long black snake was seen by the expedition. Creatures outside the Plateau * * Jararaca Agouti Tapir Jaguar Video Song File:Dinosaur - Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am (Performed By Orange Blue) Trailer Trivia Category:2019 films Category:Japanese fantasy adventure films Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:Remakes Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Discovery Family films